


Welcome to My Cage (Little Lover)

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Trolls (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Buckets (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Double Penetration in One Hole, Insecurity, M/M, Minor D/s play, Minor Praise Kink, Panic Attacks, Predator/Prey, Self-Penetration, Semi-public masturbation, Size Difference, Xenobiology, small dom big sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Eridan finally hit his adult molt and he comes back different.He comes backdangerous.Mark Dave down for scaredandhorny!
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Dave Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82
Collections: Sloppy Seconds 2020, Sunny's Portfolio





	Welcome to My Cage (Little Lover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardlicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/gifts).



Look, okay, conceptually Dave knew about the whole....... adult thing. The trolls-turning-into-adults thing. The thing where they go sleep in a pool of slime and then come back and are adults because they went through the process of doing whatever the fuck they do in the slime because they are trolls and that's just how trolls  _ do. _

It turns out it’s another thing to see his wonderful boyfriend off to his adult hatching, kiss his cheek and wave him inside of the... what are they called, hatcheries? No, that’s for the grubs or whatever. Wave him into the building and go home and then when your boyfriend comes home four days later to have someone completely fucking new in his home.

The first clue should have been the voice. Dave was in the middle of making lunch when he heard the door click open.

“Hey, babe, that you?” He calls without looking away from the stove where he is currently frying some absolutely bitching chicken. The voice that answers him is a hell of a lot deeper.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Eridan’s voice is somehow still the same and also almost an octave lower. The same inflections, just- deeper. Richer. A little shiver runs down Dave’s spine and ends up somewhere in his gut.

“I’m in the kitchen!” Dave pushes at his chicken a bit, squinting at it and trying to decide if he should take it off the heat yet. He can hear Eridan shuffling about, a heavy thump and a low curse that makes him snicker and

the hairs

on the back of his neck

stand

on

end.

Dave’s head snaps up as

_ big _

enters the kitchen.

His mouth is dry, eyes wide behind his shades as he clutches his spatula in a white-knuckled grip.

Gone is his skinny, nerdy, dorky boyfriend. When Eridan left, he was a respectable 5’11” and the kind of thin that looked like it could be pushed over by a strong breeze.

The troll that is standing in the kitchen with him is nothing like that.

“Davve?” Eridan sounds cautious, his (holy shit, his eyes are-) eyes watching Dave with a soft concern as he slowly crouches a little, making himself smaller.

When did Dave’s back get to the wall?

Dave stares.

Eridan’s  _ huge. _ Before he had maybe one, two inches on Dave. Three at  _ most.  _ But now- he’s bulked out and up and his face is filled out and his baby fat is gone, his fins are tilted down submissively and Dave can’t breathe but there’s such an expression of concern on Eridan’s face.

“You wwith me?”

It’s the accent, more than anything else, that makes Dave snap the fuck out of it. The familiar waver over certain letters convinces Dave that no, this is the same troll and not some huge, hulking impostor.

Dave slowly relaxes with a nod, his grip on the spatula relaxing.

“Yeah, just- startled me.” His heart is beating, his blood is rushing in his ears. He can’t take his eyes off of his now-massive boyfriend. “Wasn’t expecting you to be  _ quite  _ so big, I guess.”

Eridan’s eyes are different. No longer the black of troll adolescence, they’ve filled in with brilliant,  _ beautiful  _ violet. Sharp and focused, yet soft around the edges.

Eridan grins a little, the same lopsided curve to his mouth, sharp teeth flashing and Dave never was scared  _ before  _ but his heartbeat is  _ racing  _ at the sight of those sharp, jagged teeth behind black lips. Eridan’s skin is darker, too- the deep grey of adult trolls instead of the pale grey of teenagers.

“Yeah, I probably shoulda realized- my ancestor got pretty filled out too.” Eridan says. Right. Eridan’s ancestor, Dualscar. Orphaner Dualscar. The Dualscar who orphaned. Dave’s brain might be combusting just a tiny bit.

Eridan’s fins flick upwards slightly and Dave tracks the motion, forcing his grip on the spatula to relax, watching as the new, unfamiliar lines of his boyfriend shift and move.

“Right.” Dave says, realizing that he hadn’t responded. “Uh. You look good, though.”

It’s true, Eridan  _ does  _ look good. His chubby cheeks have melted away into a strong jawline and strong features and he’s filled out properly and he’s  _ big. _

Has Dave mentioned that Eridan is big, now? He’s big. Fuck. Dave feels like he should be mentioning that.

“You think so?” Eridan’s gaze flits away as his cheeks flush- it’s darker, less noticeable with the deep grey skintone of adulthood, but it’s still there. “I mean, of course it’s to be expected, my ancestor wwas  _ vvery  _ handsome, so naturally I should havve followwed in his footsteps and all that.”

Eridan’s  _ nervous _ , Dave realizes. He’s fidgeting with his scarf which looks like it finally fits him instead of being oversized and draping everywhere. He’s dressed in a pair of scrubs and Dave idly realizes they’ll need to buy him new clothes, like,  _ now. _

Dave remembers his chicken and yelps, flashstepping over to the stove and poking at it with his spatula. “Aw, fuck, okay, shit- a little dark but I can dig it, we’re still salvageable.” He hastily shoves it around and gets it onto the not-overcooked side.

“That smells  _ real _ good, Davve.” Eridan says. “WWoww. I’m  _ starvvin. _ ”

Dave is frozen in place again. His spine feels cold as Eridan’s shadow casts over him completely. 

There's a predator.

Right 

behind him.

There’s a very small part of his brain that is getting progressively louder, shrieking about  _ danger holy fuck get out _ -

Eridan moves away. Dave forces himself to relax. His heart is pounding a  _ thousand  _ fucking times a second.

“Didn’t they feed you in that place?” He asks, even though he knows they didn’t because that’s not what they do there. “Seems like poor customer care if you ask me.”

Eridan laughs and it’s the same cadence, the same curl, but it’s deep and it  _ reverberates  _ somewhere in Dave’s chest, somewhere in that space that humans can’t quite hear, the space where troll noises can go past the range of human hearing. Dave can’t hear those undertones but he can sure as fuck  _ feel  _ them.

“Of course they didn’t.” Eridan says and Dave watches out of the corner of his eye as Eridan takes the fridge handle and carefully pulls open the door. His fingers are long, claws sharp at the end. He’s moving with a slow sense of deliberation, like he’s worried about pulling too hard and ripping the fridge door off.

This has the side effect of making Dave  _ hyper  _ aware of every single line of Eridan’s body as it shifts and moves. There’s a bead of sweat rolling down the back of his neck. He watches as Eridan stares intently into their fridge, eyes narrowed in a focused concentration. He reaches into the fridge slowly and Dave’s gut flips at the  _ intent  _ clear in the motion.

He’s white-knuckling the spatula again. He forces himself to relax. Swallows. Forces himself to talk.

“Definitely should leave a bad yelp review. Two out of five stars, got what I came for but no free meal. Gotta sound like an entitled customer, right?”

Eridan withdraws the tray of salmon steaks Dave had picked up to cook as celebration of Eridan’s molt. Eridan’s claws slice neatly through the package and he plucks one steak up, tilts his head back, and swallows it back.

Dave watches the shift of Eridan’s throat. His mouth is dry. A heat sputters to life in his belly. His hands  _ are  _ shaking, now. He remembers to stir his chicken. Eridan swallows the next steak. Dave’s gut clenches. Eridan’s eyes are closed in a hungry bliss. His teeth flash.

The floor feels like it’s tilting. Dave grabs the counter to steady himself. Eridan doesn’t seem to notice, too busy picking up the third steak. Dave catches the way that Eridan’s tongue slips forwards to meet the steak and draw it into his mouth and dumbly thinks  _ that tongue could choke me. _

His food is done. Dave fumbles to flip off the stove.

The last one goes down the hatch and Eridan  _ chrrs  _ in low, satisfied pleasure. It punches right through Dave’s rationality and right into his hindbrain which is frozen between rolling over and going belly up and shrieking and making him  _ bolt. _

Turns out, Eridan gives him an out without realizing it.

“God that fuckin hit the spot.” Eridan says with a sigh. “Shit, still pretty hungry, though...” He squints into the fridge looking for more food to devour.

“I can go get more salmon.” Dave blurts. Eridan’s fins perk up as he looks at Dave and Dave goes cold as that intense stare is leveled in his direction, even though the rest of Eridan’s expression indicates pleased surprise.

“Wwould you?” He asks. “I’d appreciate that- here, use my card, just buy... wwhatevver they have.” He laughs softly, the sound making Dave shiver.

“You got it babe.” Dave slips from the kitchen. Every single one of his instincts is screaming at him to not turn his back, to not look away, to not let this-

this  _ predator- _

out of his sight.

Then he’s out of the kitchen and his legs feel weak. He finds Eridan’s wallet in the pants that Eridan had worn to his molting, discarded to the side when Eridan brought them home, and took out his debit card.

He gets his keys, goes out and gets into his beat up tan 2006 Toyota Corolla, drives four blocks before pulling over on the side of the deserted street, shuts the car off, and has a panic attack.

He grips the steering wheel and stares at nothing as he shakes and shakes and shakes and shakes and shakes and tries to remember how to breathe.

He feels cold all over. Trolls are a race of predators. It’s easy to forget that when they’re adolescents. Most trolls leave their birth planets to join the fleet when they’re adults, and Earth is no exception. Adult trolls aren’t  _ rare _ , per say, but they’re uncommon enough that Dave’s only seen a couple of them around in public- he’s never been  _ in a small room  _ with one.

Dave leans forwards and presses his forehead to the steering wheel and shakes. Eridan is tall, now, so fucking tall- he’s at least a good foot, foot and a half taller than Dave, maybe even  _ two-  _ and his  _ chest _ , Dave is certain that if he presses himself to Eridan’s chest, his shoulders would barely reach Eridan’s armpits.

Without any input from his brain, his hands are letting go of the wheel and shoving down into his pants. Dave follows a time honored tradition- when it doubt, jerk one out.

He keeps his forehead pressed to the wheel as he fists himself and starts jerking his dick so goddamn hard that he might actually rub it raw as he shakes and pants and moans low in his throat. Eridan is fucking  _ terrifying _ , he’s so fucking huge and can probably snap Dave in half and Dave’s never been scared of Eridan before but now he  _ is,  _ it’s so fucking confusing because it’s  _ Eridan _ , Eridan would never hurt him, just because he’s big now doesn’t mean he’s-

Doesn’t-

Dave squeezes his eyes shut as he pants roughly.

Doesn’t mean he’ll act like  _ Bro. _

The image of Eridan pinning him to the wall, making him  _ helpless _ under his new size,slams into him like a truck and Dave cums with a low groan, heat pulsing through him.

Okay. Alright. That might be how to deal with this, then. Stop thinking of it as scary and start thinking of it as  _ hot. _ It’s very hot. It’s very sexy that his boyfriend is now huge and could tear him apart in moments. It’s incredibly arousing that he is now so much bigger and stronger than Dave.

.....he can’t tell if this is working or not.

Shit, he should get the salmon. Dave grabs for the tissues he keeps in the car and hastily cleans himself up. Then he goes to the nearest wholesale store and just buys.... a metric  _ fuck  _ ton of salmon.

He winces at the cost, but pays for it with Eridan’s card. Thank fuck Eridan has money because if Dave tried to eat like this he would be homeless in a month.

He drives home and spends two minutes in the car fighting off another panic attack. Then he goes inside to face the music. Er. His boyfriend? Whatever.

He goes inside.

In his absence, Eridan has apparently found a pair of sweatpants that (mostly) fit him (his ankles are showing) and currently has his (slightly too small) glasses perched on his nose as he scrambles what looks like.... about eight eggs. His fin tilts towards Dave as he comes into the kitchen, but his gaze remains fixed on his eggs with a focused stare.

“Got your salmon.” Dave offers, lifting up the two bags and setting them on the counter. The hair on his arms is standing up again, but as he casts a sidelong glance towards Eridan, looking at the curve of his spine and new muscle on his arms. He’s still  _ Eridan,  _ that’s for sure, he’s just... different. All grown up.

“Thank you, Davve.” Eridan’s gaze flickers in Dave’s direction for a moment and he smiles fondly. Dave feels rooted to the spot as Eridan shoves his eggs around in the pan and then sets the spatula down, taking a step towards Dave.

Nope nevermind sexualizing his boyfriend’s new terrifying state did not work in the slightest because Dave is now cold to his stomach at the sight of Eridan in front of him, towering over his as he  _ reaches  _ for Dave and

Past him.

Dave’s holding his breath as Eridan digs into the first bag and pulls out the neatly wrapped package and tears it open with his claws and here’s eating round two only this time Dave is standing right here and he’s up close and personal and his stomach is swooping as he watches Eridan tear off a strip and tilt his head back and

Dave feels faint. Eridan could tear him apart in a second. He’s moving with a fluid, catlike grace as he tears off strip after strip of fish and swallows it down.

  
  


Dave isn’t sure how he gets out of there without freaking Eridan out. All he knows is that suddenly it’s four hours later and he’s lying in bed and his heart is pounding because he can hear the soft noises of Eridan in the bathroom and he’s lying in bed and his heart is pounding and Eridan is going to come fold himself into their bed that Dave is currently lying in and Dave’s finding it hard to hear anything when did his heartbeat get so loud and there’s a hand on his shoulder and Dave  _ jolts  _ and

It’s Eridan. In the dark of their bedroom, Dave can see the little freckles across his skin glowing, his seadweller bioluminescence lighting up, his fins glowing soft violet, the webbing between his fingers and

his eyes are. Bright. Catching the slivers of light from the cracked-open bathroom door and lighting them up.

“Davve?” Eridan’s voice is soft, uncertain. He’s not touching Dave. He’s slowly pulling back. Dave realizes this is about the third or fourth time that Eridan’s said his name.

“....sorry.” Dave says softly, his throat feeling tight. It’s still Eridan. It’s still  _ Eridan. _

Dave forces himself to look past his hind brain screaming  _ big big big big it’ll kill us it’ll eat us RUN _ and look at Eridan’s face. Eridan’s expression, so handsome and strong, creased into soft concern, fins flicking downwards.

“It’s okay.” Eridan says, his voice still low. “It is because I molted?”

“No. Yes. Yeah. Christ.” Dave raises a shaking hand to his mouth and tries to breath. “Sorry. It’s not- I’m being stupid. It’s. Okay, yeah, it’s alright, I’m.” He takes a deep breath.

“You’re super fucking hot now,” Dave blurts, “but you’re also  _ massive  _ and my pathetic little human brain is shrieking in terror.”

Eridan blinks a couple of times.

“....oh.” He makes a motion like he’s grabbing for his scarf, embarrassed, but he’s not wearing it so he presses his knuckles to his mouth instead. “That’s... wwell, I guess that wwas... to be expected.” He mumbles, his flins flicking down as he glances away.

“Hey, hey-” Dave’s still shaking a little with residual terror, but now  _ Eridan’s  _ getting upset by the situation and that’s the last thing that Dave wants, so he shifts to be on his knees and carefully reaches for Eridan’s face.

Eridan doesn’t move, thank  _ god, _ so Dave takes Eridan’s face in his hands and guides him back to look at Dave. Dave shivers a little as Eridan’s intense violet eyes meet Dave’s.

“It’s okay.” Dave says. “It’s not your vault.” He swallows. “Like I said, you’re- you’re  _ really  _ hot. I’d have to be stupid to think otherwise.”

That’s making a flush come into Eridan’s cheeks, his eyes go that kind of wide-eyed embarrassed look that makes Dave’s stomach go soft all over.

“I just- I can’t help it, I guess, that suddenly my sexy boyfriend is my  _ huge _ , smoking hot boyfriend who also could probably accidentally break my arm and that terrifies me as much as I’m? Actually finding it kind of hot?”

That’s only a tiny bit of a lie. Dave is definitely more terrified than he is turned on, but the more he’s looking at Eridan, sitting on the bed in front of him and tucking himself down to be smaller, trying to make Dave more comfortable, the more Dave wants to hold him tightly and kiss him and make love to his boyfriend.

“I suppose that makes sense.” Eridan says quietly, his voice hushed in their dark room. “It’s a sudden change and it’s a big one that’s kinda alarmin’.”

“Yeah.” Dave says, relieved that Eridan gets it. “Right.”

Eridan hums a little, low in his throat, contemplative, and it reverberates through Dave. It’s kind of... comforting, actually, the way it pours into his chest and vibrates in his bones.

“Wwhat if you tie me down?” Eridan asks suddenly, contemplatively, and Dave flushes, going hot all over.

“What?”

“Hear me out.” Eridan says and shifts to sit a little more fully on the bed. “My new size is freakin’ you out, right? And all the other changes probably don’t help.” Dave nods a little in confirmation. He’s already on board with this, he just wants to hear where Eridan is going with it. “So if you tie me down... you could... get comfortable wwith those changes.” Eridan is blushing hard as he talks.

“Yeah.” Dave’s mouth feels dry. “I mean- yes, absolutely. That sounds. Good.”

Eridan, tied down underneath him, large and terrifying and massive and  _ at Dave’s mercy. _

Dave’s gut feels tight. Okay. Yes. Okay. He’s down for this.

“Um. Yeah- here, take off your shirt and lie down.” Dave slips from the bed and finds the rope that they usually use for experimental shibari days, holding it in his hands and taking a deep breath. He feels kind of sweaty, actually, shivering with a mix of nerves and excitement.

When he turns around, it’s to the sight of shirtless Eridan on his back, watching Dave with an intent, eager gaze. Dave steps over and feels his heart squeeze a little at the sight of Eridan’s feet dangling off the end of their bed.

“We’re going to need to get a bigger bed.” Dave says as he clambers up and grabs Eridan’s wrists, starting to wind rope around them in a tie, tying them to the bedposts. Eridan doesn’t resist at all, letting Dave move him however. It’s actually  _ really _ hot, having such a powerful being completely unresisting.

“I think you might be right.” Eridan huffs a little in amusement, watching Dave work with his head tilted to see. “I’m the big one here, I’ll buy it.”

Thank fuck for that. Dave just hums a little in agreement and shifts to tie the other wrist.

And then Eridan is tied down. Dave looks down at him for a moment, not quite sure what to do. He catches the expression on Eridan’s face, through, a flicker of fins and the little shifting of his legs and the tiny crease between his brows-

Huge and strong and dangerous or not, it’s still his boyfriend- and Eridan is  _ nervous. _

“Hey.” Dave says softly, most of the fear beating in his chest draining away. “You okay?” He carefully cups Eridan’s cheek, watching the reflexive flick of his fin, the flutter of his gaze. Slowly, Eridan nods.

“Just… gettin used to some new instincts.” Eridan says and shivers. “Feels… wweird to be…" 

Helpless.

Shit, Dave didn't even think about that. Just like every other human ever taught in public school, he knows the bare textbook basics of adult molts- including the fact that trolls get all kinds of new urges and instincts (some of which are  _ deadly _ , which- it seems like Eridan doesn't have any of  _ those _ , thank fuck- but those are the intincts that  _ force  _ some trolls off planet to the fleets). 

Eridan must be feeling all kind of mixed out from having a human on top of him, putting him in a position of helpless vulnerability.

"Yeah." Dave says softly in return. "It's okay- I've got you. Okay?" 

Slowly, Eridan nods, his gaze sliding shut, and he sighs softly. "Yeah." Eridan murmurs back. "I knoww. I trust you, Davve. Keep going." 

Dave looks down at Eridan for a moment longer- then he leans in and presses his mouth to Eridan’s.

Eridan’s mouth is bigger, sure- but it still feels the same. It’s still slightly cool and Eridan still sighs the same and hums softly- only now it reverberates a little lower on the scale. Dave cups his face in both hands and kisses Eridan slowly before sliding his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth. He traces Eridan’s newly-sharp teeth with a healthy dose of caution, pulling back to run his finger over one of Eridan’s cheeks and trace the freckles there.

“Shit, you’re so fucking hot now it’s unfair.” Dave breathes, finally letting himself look at just  _ Eridan  _ instead of the dangerous  _ being  _ in his home. Eridan’s strong jawline is  _ stupid _ hot so Dave leans in to kiss at it, over Eridan’s neck as Eridan squirms a little, testing the bonds. Dave pauses, but they hold.

“I can’t help it if my biology decides to givve me good genes.” Eridan says, more playful and less nervous, but that little quiver to his voice is still there as Dave presses slow kisses to Eridan’s neck, letting his fingers trail over Eridan’s sides, feeling how Eridan’s filled out. There’s rippling muscles and soft patches of fat, but Eridan is most certainly wider than Dave now. He could pick Dave up effortlessly in his arms, could hold him in one arm, probably.

“Mm, I dunno babe, I don’t think it’s just good genes.” Dave murmurs as his trails his fingers along Eridan’s glowing grubscars, enjoying the familiar hitch in Eridan’s breath at the touch. “I think you hit the fucking gene ultimate lottery payout. You’re so fucking hot in all goddamn ways that soon the sun is going to start going out since it can’t even compete with your hotness, so it might as well give in and let you be the hottest thing in the universe.”

He’s slowly sliding down the bed as he’s talking. His prey brain is finally settling down with Eridan tied up, finally able to stop mindlessly shrieking  _ threat  _ and instead let the much more useful horny brain take over and think  _ mm, yes please can I just lick everywhere _ .

Clearly, a more useful thought. Dave should listen to his horny brain more.

His fingers pluck at the hem of the sweatpants and Dave grins at the slight bulge he’s seeing press at the front of it.

“Let’s see what you’re packing now, yeah?” Dave says and tugs the sweatpants down, scooting over so that he can work them off.

“Might be a bit too big now, Davve.” Eridan says breathlessly, embarrassment in his tone and when Dave glances up at him, he’s bright violet and has his face pressed to one of his arms, peeking down at Dave through a flustered expression.

“Aw, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Dave says with a grin, rubbing a couple of knuckles over Eridan’s nook which, Dave is pleased to see, is already slick. The tip of Eridan’s bulge is peeking out and it doesn’t  _ look  _ any thicker than before, so Dave takes his other hand and wraps his fingers around it, squeezing gently.

“Get that pretty violet snake out for me,” Dave croons (Eridan making a helplessly amused offended noise) as he slides two fingers into Eridan’s cool nook and starts rocking them, gently working Eridan’s bulge free. It curls in his palm and then spills over and wraps around his wrist and

goes up his forearm and

_ holy shit. _

Dave feels struck dumb at the sight of it. It’s at  _ least _ as long as his forearm, considering the tip is pressed right up against his inner elbow, and it’s. It’s fucking  _ fat.  _ Dave will not be able to close his hand around the base.

“Davve?” Eridan’s voice is that nervous-but-trying-not-to-show-it tone that has Dave jolting from his thoughts and looking up to Eridan, watching his fins try to fold down but not quite getting there as Eridan tries to hide his emotions.

“I think you might be right.” Dave says dumbly. “I’m pretty sure I can’t fit this in my ass right now- but god do I want to.”

He shakes his head a little to dislodge that thought as he wraps his hand around as much of the base of Eridan’s bulge as possible and  _ pulls. _ He strokes along its length and listens to the startled, pleasured  _ chirr _ that Eridan gives, his bulge twisting and squeezing around Dave’s wrist in the hunt for contact and stimulation.

“Jesus.” Dave breathes.

“Is...” Eridan tries, then sucks in a breath and tries again. “Do you- Davve, do you wwant to... take me? Like this?” He asks and spreads his legs a little wider. Dave wasn’t sure that Eridan’s face could have gotten  _ more  _ violet, but he somehow managed to but that’s not what Dave is thinking about right now.

“ _ Holyshityes.” _ Dave gets out in a rush, detangling his hand from Eridan’s bulge and reaching for his boxers, shoving them down. Holy shit, how long has he been this hard? He’s  _ achingly  _ horny. “Fuck, I hope-”

_ I hope I’m not too small for you now. _

That would suck so fucking much.

“You hope?” Eridan gasps breathlessly as Dave shuffles in. Eridan’s bulge immediately tries to wrap around his waist and holy  _ shit  _ that’s kind of stupid hot.

“I hope you’re ready to get fucked for the first time as an adult.” Dave hastily says in place of his original thought. Eridan groans a little, low and rumbling, and nods.

“Yeah, I’m so ready for it- come on, Davve.” He breathes. Dave lines his cock up and presses in and Eridan  _ moans _ , head dropping back. He’s still tight and perfectly cool around Dave’s cock and that’s a massive fucking relief that Dave didn’t even know he was worried about until just now.

He grinds in and hikes up Eridan’s legs as best he can, getting used to the feel of the long, muscled limbs as he rocks experimentally into Eridan, testing the squeeze and how wet and slick Eridan feels around him.

“Fuck, babe...” Dave groans, “God, you’re so fucking perfect.”

He can feel Eridan get tighter at that, one of his legs jolting slightly in a little flinch, so Dave pulls back and thrusts in as he says “so fucking perfect for me, god, you’re  _ stupid  _ hot now, it’s so fucking weirdly sexy how goddamn dangerous you look, shit-”

He’s starting to fuck into Eridan properly, slapping their hips together, into his big, strong, beautiful,  _ dangerous  _ boyfriend, thrusting his cock in and listening to the wet panting noises Eridan makes, watching his hands flex a little as he tests the bonds ever so slightly, feeling the slide of Eridan’s bulge on his skin.

“-you’re  _ so  _ stupid hot, gonna need to have the fire station on speed dial, starting fires everywhere you go-”

Dave is only vaguely aware he’s babbling. The temperature difference between the two of them is  _ dizzyingly  _ erotic, Eridan a cool, sucking pressure around him, like lube out of the bottle that never goes warm- and Eridan’s told him before how hot Dave feels inside on him, on his bulge- how warm and searing it is when Dave fucks him and how it hits all the right spots of a specific kink- seadwellers aren’t supposed to take partners under a certain blood color. Humiliation and intensely warm stimulation all in one package.

Dave’s words are cut off into a yelp as Eridan’s bulge decides it wants to join the party and starts sliding down Dave’s belly.

“Uh- babe, shit, I don’t- uhh.....” Dave trails off into a moan as Eridan’s bulge wraps around his partially-out dick and wiggles its way into Eridan’s nook.

Dave steals a glance at Eridan’s expression and- holy shit, okay, Eridan looks blissed  _ out.  _ Fucked on his own bulge as it makes Dave’s cock feel fatter and stuffing himself full- okay, Dave can dig it, Dave’s down with the self love, especially when he’s involved with it.

So he pulls back and thrusts forwards again, guiding Eridan’s bulge in around his cock and fucking Eridan and fucking into the curl of Eridan’s bulge and fucking Eridan into himself and the thought of it all is making Dave’s head  _ spin. _

_ “So fucking good, so good-”  _ Dave pants, feeling at a loss for words, but it’s still clearly more than Eridan can manage because Eridan is reduced to arching, gasping moans and clicks and whining trills that have Dave’s blood set on  _ fire. _

_ “ _ Come on, babe, baby, cum for me, come on- fuck-” Dave  _ slams  _ in and lunges for the bucket and that grinds him in deep, grinds him in and thrusts Eridan’s bulge up deep inside of himself and Eridan makes a wet, desperate noise that vibrates through Dave’s brain and Dave can feel his bulge  _ pulsing around his cock  _ as Eridan cums and starts pumping himself full of genmat.

Dave cums so hard that he swears he blacks out for about five or six seconds, shaking and overwhelmed. He barely manages to keep coherence long enough to pull out and get most of the genmat pouring from Eridan’s nook into the bucket instead of all over their sheets and he tugs the bonds around Eridan’s wrists apart and lets Eridan pull him in and cradle him in his arms and he’s safe.

He’s feeling safe and loved, with Eridan curled completely around him, nuzzling into his hair and  _ chirr _ ing softly, lovingly. He smells so good, saltwater and his body wash that makes Dave’s brain go a little fuzzy around the edges.

Eridan can fold Dave completely into his arms, just like Dave thought- and Dave's never ever ever felt more cared for- not even an hour ago his brain was freaking out at the  _ idea  _ of his boyfriend's new size, but now it's quiet and sleepy and pacified by a very nice orgasm so Eridan holding him so securely, so completely, just feels very very very nice and lovely.

“ _ Love you. _ ” Dave manages, and then he’s out like a light, passing out in the arms of his dangerous as fuck boyfriend who just let Dave put him completely at his mercy.

Fuck.

That’s so hot.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
